The ability to analyze large data sets is a critical element in any business analytics solution. Such analysis allows business professionals to study incredible volumes of disparate data. Analyzing large data sets can be computationally and time intensive. Another challenge with analysis of large data sets is locating relevant data in one or more voluminous databases. The present disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings in data management and analysis.